


Cold

by KristiLynn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and Eleven share their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while cleaning out my tags on tumblr. The prompt was Whouffle, nose kiss & romantic kiss.

Clara tried to stay quiet and appreciate the moment that she was witnessing. It was, after all, a once in a lifetime moment. But she couldn’t help it, she had to say something.

“I don’t think I can feel my nose,” she whispered.

“What?” The Doctor asked brushing snow out of his hair.

“I’m so cold that I can’t feel my nose. Or my fingers actually. Can we go get warm now?”

“But—the—-“The Doctor pointed towards the sky but Clara just looked at him with her big brown eyes and he sighed. “Fine.”

He took her hand in his and they walked to the TARDIS.

“That’s so much better,” Clara told him as the heat hit her face.

“How’s your nose?” The Doctor tapped it gently, “Feel that?”

“Kind of.” Clara smiled.

“How about this?” He asked before giving it a quick kiss.

Clara stood there for a moment unsure about what just happened. And then, without thinking she put both hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. And then almost as quickly as it happened it was over.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I—”

”No it’s—um,” the Doctor cleared his throat, “Where to now?”


End file.
